


Let's Try Something New

by WireMouse



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Natsu's doing the best he can, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, seriously though lots of cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WireMouse/pseuds/WireMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was thinking…” Lucy continued with a hint of seduction in her voice, “that maybe we could try something new today.”</p>
<p>The fire mage’s cheeks started to turn crimson. Sure, they’d done what most couples do quite a few times by now, but what “something” could she have in mind?</p>
<p>“W-well, I fight using spirits, right?” She was obviously nervous, but trying to keep up the sexy tone, “So I’m used to giving orders, even though I know they help me because they want to. You’re my strong, free-spirited dragon slayer…” She ran her finger down his jawline and caressed his collarbone underneath his scarf, “…so maybe you could be my master for a little while.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for porn! This is the very first smut fanfic I've ever written, but I tried to make it sweet and realistic, right down to the slightly bad dirty talk. Enjoy!

Lucy shifted in her bed and opened her eyes blearily. It was a cold winter day in Magnolia, but she didn’t feel the chill at all. She glanced to her side and saw her favorite dragon slayer curled up against her, nuzzling against her shoulder in his sleep.

“Natsu…” she sighed as she gently stroked his face. A few months ago, maybe she would’ve screamed and booted him out of her room like she used to do back when they were first becoming friends. But things had changed lately. After the fearsome dragon battle at Crocus had nearly claimed everyone’s lives, both of them knew that they couldn’t keep acting indecisive. Now that she was actually dating Natsu, Lucy knew that she didn’t have to hold anything back anymore.

“Hey, you,” she said, snaking her arms around Natsu’s well-toned waist. He wasn’t wearing much – just his usual white pants and ever-present scaly scarf. Lucy normally would’ve worn flannel pajamas on a day like this, but being pressed against such a warm body made that unnecessary. Her tank top strap migrated down her shoulder as she gently tried to prod Natsu awake.

He finally blinked open his eyes and fixated his sharp gaze on his blond bedmate. “Mornin’, Lucy. What’s got you up so early?”

“It’s 11:00, you know.”

“Still early for me. ‘Sides, you’re comfy.” He wrapped himself all around Lucy, trapping and playfully squeezing her.

“I was th-thinking…” she managed to say while he was binding her so tightly. She coughed a bit. “O-okay, off.” Natsu pouted for a second, but loosened his grip and craned his neck to listen.

“I was thinking…” Lucy continued with a hint of seduction in her voice, “that maybe we could try something new today.”

The fire mage’s cheeks started to turn crimson. Sure, they’d done what most couples do quite a few times by now, but what “something” could she have in mind?

“W-well, I fight using spirits, right?” She was obviously nervous, but trying to keep up the sexy tone, “So I’m used to giving orders, even though I know they help me because they want to. You’re my strong, free-spirited dragon slayer…” She ran her finger down his jawline and caressed his collarbone underneath his scarf, “…so maybe you could be my master for a little while.”

Natsu’s entire face was red now. How could she just come out and say something so hot like that?

“U-uh, yeah!” he breathed, not sure whether he should attempt to hide the magnificent boner he was now sporting. “I can certainly try.”

Both of them stared at each other for a minute, not quite knowing how to proceed. Eventually, Lucy smiled and broke the silence.

“Why don’t you brush your teeth first? You smell like a burning tire.”

Natsu let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and grinned widely. “Dragons happen to like natural musk. But whatever you say, Luce.”

When he returned from the bathroom, his nerves had mostly calmed down. Despite his talk of being natural, he had still washed his face and fixed his hair just a little. From the bed, Lucy lazily gestured for him to come back. She had all but her head and one arm under the covers.

He slipped back into the plush cocoon of sheets and started to cuddle up to Lucy, but when he touched her skin, he noticed something. In the five or so minutes he had been gone, Lucy had stripped all of her clothes off and hidden them somewhere out of sight!

“A little eager, huh?” he said, his rough hands roaming all over her body. She squirmed and gasped when he found a nipple with one hand and caressed her inner thigh with the other.

“You should make it even, Natsu. Take those pants and scarf off already.”

He twisted one of her nipples and pressed his body against hers. “I thought you wanted me to be one giving orders. I won’t be taking anything off.”

She grimaced a little. Was he serious?

He leaned into her ear. “Because you’ll be taking them off for me. Now get to it.”

That was more like it! Lucy eagerly shoved the covers off and yanked at his waistband, glad that he was taking to this so naturally. She removed his pants and boxers in one go, setting his rigid cock free. It certainly seemed happy to cooperate.

“Now the scarf, but there’s a catch,” he said, his eyes twinkling with mischief, “You have to use your mouth.”

Now was Lucy’s time to blush. She crawled over his body and up to his neck, where she took the front wrapped part in her mouth and gently pulled at it. The cloth gave way and slid off of Natsu’s neck, baring a jagged scar and his flushed collarbone. She leaned further forward and rose her arms to drape it over the headboard, purposefully giving Natsu a very close look at her dangling breasts. Then she slid back down, rested her hands on his shoulders, and tilted her head to the side.

“What’s next, Master?”

Natsu’s pupils were blown wide and his heart was beating out of his chest, but he tried his best to stay in the moment. He grabbed Lucy’s ass and rolled his hips hard underneath her. She let out a high, gasping moan.

“I think you know what’s next, Lucy. You need to use that mouth some more. Make it good and I’ll reward you.”

She gathered herself and moved back down towards his aching arousal. Drops of precum had already formed on the tip, but most had wiped off onto her stomach. She lowered her gaze and took Natsu into her mouth.

“Mmmaaaaaaaaahhh…” he moaned, twisting his fingers into her hair. She swirled her tongue expertly and wrapped her delicate fingers around the base for good measure.

After a while, Natsu gently lifted her head off of him. She was confused for a second, but saw that he had gotten up and now stood to the side of the bed. “Kneel down over here and take it deeper. I know you can.”

“Whatever pleases you.”

She knelt down before him on the plush rug and wrapped her lips around him once more. This time, he was more active. He gripped her hair harder and thrust his hips shallowly into her mouth. She sputtered when a thrust hit her faster than she expected.

“Are you okay, Lucy?” Natsu said with a concerned look. “This feels really good, but I don’t wanna hurt you.”

She smiled, happy that he still remembered to check on her even at a time like this. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. Just caught me by surprise is all. Don’t break character, okay?” she said with a wink.

He breathed a sigh of relief, which was slightly mixed with a sigh of arousal. “Got it. Now get back to work.” He squeezed his fingers tighter in her hair.

They built up a rhythm, going faster and harder once they both got absorbed in the moment. “Oh god, fuck yeah…” groaned Natsu, pivoting further down Lucy’s throat. “Aah shit, you’re so tight. Do you love it when I fuck your face? I could cum just from looking at your face while you’re doing this. Suck me more, Lucy…”

Lucy squirmed on the ground, melting under the barrage of her dragon’s relentless thrusts and his voice. Suddenly he pulled off, hoisted her up onto the bed, and crawled over her.

“You’re amazing,” he panted, “Took that cock like a champ. You’ve definitely earned your reward.”

Quickly he maneuvered his hand down to her entrance and curled two fingers inside.

“Aaaaaaahhhh!” Lucy keened, high and loud. Natsu didn’t go slowly or give her time to rest. His thumb crept up and rubbed circles around her clit as the other two fingers scissored inside her. Meanwhile, his face was right up against Lucy’s, drinking in all of her wild and passionate expressions. She gripped him tightly around the shoulders to anchor herself, but she was lost and shaking in ecstasy.

“I need you, Lucy,” he whispered, his breath hot against her face. He slowed his fingers and searched for a confirmation that this was what she wanted. She got ahold of herself momentarily, then gazed at him with trusting eyes and nodded.

He turned around and grabbed a condom from the bedside drawer. After slipping it on, he lined himself up, kissed her deeply, and pushed inside.

“Oh, yeeeesss…” Lucy moaned deeply, digging her nails into Natsu’s sculpted back. “Give me more, Master…”

There was that word again. As if his groin needed more encouragement, that one word sent a huge spike of pleasure down into it. He gritted his teeth and thrust deeper, harder.

“Oh fuck… you like when I’m deep inside you?” He pressed harder, causing Lucy’s toes to curl up and a loud whine to escape, “I bet you’d scream like that no matter what I did to you. Even if I did… this!”

He grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over, pressing her upper body into the pillows and driving into her from behind.

Lucy held onto the sheets with an iron grip and moaned even louder than before. They hadn’t done doggy style yet, so this was an all-new feeling for her. It was so deep… like she was being filled up from head to toe and everything just felt so right.

“Oh Natsu… please Master, fuck me more!”

Natsu struggled not to lose control right there. He had tried to make the transition seamless, but he hadn’t experienced this before, either. Seeing Lucy on her hands and knees, moaning his name and begging to be fucked was almost too much for him.

He leaned over her and grabbed her hair with his teeth, yanking her neck back a bit. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, so he snaked his hand back down to her clit and rubbed while he sank into her with long, desperate strokes.

“Come for me, Lucy,” he said between gritted teeth, “I wanna see you fall apart.”

Lucy was lost in passion and didn’t respond. So he moved his hand back and slapped her on the ass, planting his hand there and gripping her hard.

“Listen to your master…” he moaned, “Please… come for me!”

With that, Lucy finally screamed and convulsed around him. “Oooooh, fuck… aaaahh! Natsu!” That tightness and lust sent Natsu over the edge too – he hugged her tightly and buried his head into her neck as he emptied inside her, getting out only random syllables of Lucy’s name and incoherent groans. After only a few moments, they collapsed on top of each other and breathed heavily.

Once they had come down from the orgasmic high, Natsu pulled out and disposed of the condom. He curled up against Lucy just as he had earlier that morning.

“Did I do a good job?” he muttered into her back.

Lucy shifted over to face him and smiled warmly. “Of course you did, Natsu. Thank you.” She ran a hand through his fluffy pink hair. “Were you okay with doing that?”

“It took some getting used to, but it ended up being really hot,” he said with a toothy grin, “And you definitely looked like you were enjoying it.”

He let out a huge yawn and draped himself around Lucy. “Let’s sleep it off, ‘kay? Fucking you took a lot out of me.”

“Way to put it bluntly, jerk,” she said. “Plus, we were asleep less than an hour ago. C’mon, time to get up.” She tried to untangle herself from Natsu’s hold, but he wouldn’t budge.

“Uhm… Natsu?” She glanced back at him. He had a devious look in his eyes.

“Stay here, Lucy. It’s an order.”

She laughed and curled back against him. “If you say so. We can stay out of the cold a little bit longer.”


End file.
